


An Unlikely Pair

by ClericsOfCringe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), King Of Everything - Fandom
Genre: DungeonsandDragons, Fluff, Gay, Gay Awakening, Human, Isaiah almost fucking dies, M/M, NPCs - Freeform, Rolo is a strong twink, brown orbs, dnd, firbolg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericsOfCringe/pseuds/ClericsOfCringe
Summary: Isaiah is once again left behind on the Jackal's airship. He's bored, tired and sick of doing nothing. Good thing he spots the ship's watch boy, Rolo, in the crows nest. Time for the human to go find his own fun by messing with the resident firbolg.
Relationships: Rolo Sweeney/Isaiah





	An Unlikely Pair

The ship is silent, or at least as silent as an engine powered airship can be. Beyond the noise of the breeze, the passing birds and the hum of the engine, there’s nothing. Only the skeleton crew is around. The party had left them that morning on some exciting recon mission. 

Isaiah wonders if they’ll ever take him on one. His talents are wasted just hanging back on the ship. He’s done all his duties, spent some time training alone, and it’s only midday. 

He’s now strolling around the deck of the ship, hoping to find something or someone to entertain him. Sadly, Arabella, usually the only one to give him a challenge when it came to playing cards or finding trivial things to bet on around the ship, had relieved Rolo last night and taken a few hours of watch. So, she is still fast asleep.

It’s only when Isaiah has this thought and finds himself leaning back on the rail of the deck to look up to the crows nest, does he begin to consider Rolo as a cure to his boredom. The firbolg is far from Isaiah’s biggest fan, but hopefully their recent adventures together has quenched Rolo’s initial hatred. Only one way to find out.

With a well practised leap and a successful grapple at some low hanging ropes, Isaiah begins scaling the side of the balloon. He couldn’t risk the ladder after all, if Rolo saw him approaching he might tell Isaiah to fuck off before the human even got a chance to offer his company. Of course, the prospect of sneaking up and surprising the watchman was entertaining enough to warrant the effort. 

Luckily the wind is gentle and kind today, Isaiah finds the climb relaxing and only begins to tense up as he approaches the crows nest. Rolo is thankfully looking away from the human, he seems to be hunched over and scribbling away on a notebook. Silently, with the stealth and grace of years of assassin training, he manages to approach and perch himself on the side of the crow’s nest. 

“Good afternoon, watch boy.” 

Rolo jumps as his peaceful cartography session is disturbed by the sneaky ex-prisoner.

"H-hey, that's not cool!" Rolo stammers "Someone could have gotten hurt."

Isaiah raises an elegant, well-groomed eyebrow. "Well, maybe you should have paid closer attention to your post. We wouldn't want someone slitting everyone's throats in the middle of the night, now would we? Still," he shrugs, now plucking one of Rolos books from the floor next to the firbolg "at least it would kill some of the boredom around here."

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go scam Sebastien into worshippin' you as a God or somethin'."

The human sighs deeply, looking into Rolo’s brown orbs. "Sebastien’s too easy. I prefer to mess with those who play hard to get.” 

Isaiah leans forward as he makes the comment, getting perhaps an inch too far into Rolo’s personal bubble. He can almost see his own shit-eating grin reflecting back at him through Rolo’s dark pupils. 

"I-I'm not gay!" Rolo snaps, waving his long limbs frantically. "N-not that I think you're actually-"

Isaiah can’t stop the laughter that erupts from his chest. He leans back again on the rail, his hand clutching his own stomach as his lungs scream for more air. He tries to respond to the flustered Rolo, but all he can manage for the moment is strangled wheezes. 

“Wh-who..wh-what…” Isaiah tries, taking deep breaths between the syllables. He wipes away a tear from his eye and finally manages to say “I really, truly wasn’t implying that. But I do enjoy that’s what your mind instantly went to.”

Rolo's blush deepened, and he was thankful that the dark complexion he had inherited from his father masked it. His ears, however, gave him away as they stood on a point. He could never control those. 

"I think you should leave, man. It's not my job to entertain you and in case you haven't noticed, you kinda piss me off, guy." Said Rolo, arms crossed, trying to do his best impression of the captain.

Isaiah brings his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“Woah, woah, no need to get so defensive.” Isaiah smirks as he gets to his feet, the railing giving him the height advantage for once. He slowly begins to circle the now tense firbolg, keeping his balance on the precarious railing.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about discovering your sexuality. It’s quite common for men our age to have these thoughts.” 

Now that Isaiah has made it behind Rolo, he leans forward, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulder.

“Unless you only have eyes for Kharassi, huh?” 

Rolo feels his face burn with hot rage at the mention of the red-haired barbarian. He is glad Isaiah couldn't see his face right now, as the mercenary chuckles into the sky.

"Hey, you shut up now!" Rolo growls, shouldering off the human’s grasp with more strength then he intended, forgetting the position the human is in. Isaiah’s arms windmill as he is thrown backwards off-balance and begins to fall. Rolo's eyes widen as he twists and jumps forward to catch him. 

Now Isaiah dangles off the side of the crow's nest, the only thing between him and a deadly fall are Rolo's thin, hairy arms, his hand clenching at the material of Isaiah’s embroidered, royal purple shirt. There is a vulnerability in the human like this, caught off-guard and forced to place all his faith in the firbolg.

Isaiah’s not proud of the yelp he lets out as this happens, or the vice grip he has as he clings onto Rolo’s arm. He breaks the number one rule of parkour and glances beneath him. The fall might have been the end of him with both clerics off the ship.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Isaiah accuses, he looks helplessly back at the taller crew mate. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to piss someone bigger than him off. 

"I wasn't trying to push you off, I was just trying to-"

“Okay, I get it, don’t mention your girlfriend. Now pull me back in, you oaf.”

Rolo pulls with all his strength, regretting his physical inferiority to his brothers. Despite this, he manages to pull the other man back up with a great groan. However, Rolo doesn't account for the backwards momentum and they both crash to the wooden floor of the crow's nest. Rolo on his back with Isaiah on top of him. 

Rolo's whole body swallowed with the heat of embarrassment. Or perhaps… arousal? No, Rolo wasn't gay. And especially not for the silver-tongued treacherous ex-imperial. 

Isaiah is winded briefly by the maneuver. It takes him a second to rake his hair out of his face and to get his bearings. When he does, he realises he’s straddling the firbolg, their faces only inches apart. This close, Isaiah can see the blush blossoming across Rolo’s face and the deep swallow the taller man makes. 

Well, seeing as the watchman did just try and kill him, Isaiah supposes some embarrassment would be adequate revenge. 

“Aw Rolo, you don’t need to jump through such hoops to get what you desire. If you wanted me on top of you, you could have just asked nicely,” Isaiah purrs. Propped up on one hand, he uses his other hand to brush a strand of hair out of Rolo’s face.

"Ew, dude what the fuck? Why're you being so weird?" You're not moving, though, he thought to himself. "L-look fella, love is love or whatever but I don't really appreciate you messin' with me like this."

Isaiah chuckles at the almost terrified expression on Rolo’s face. Messing with him? Does that mean Isaiah’s joking flirtations were actually getting to the firbolg? Interesting. 

“You’ve never been with a man, have you Rolo?” Isaiah questions, rolling his hips slightly as he leans his elbows on the firbolgs chest. Isaiah has no intention of moving unless Rolo decides to shove him off. 

“Have you ever been tempted? Ever even considered it?”

"No." Rolo answers, but quietly this time. He wasn't gay. And he didn't think he was the one where you swing both ways. Sure, sometimes he'd see a man in the bar who he thought was handsome and maybe he'd thought about what it would be like. But didn't everyone? Didn't every straight dude get a little heated during a wrestling tournament his dad entered him in? Or blush a little when a charlatan masquerading as a noble in the desert leaned in and whispered words of contempt at him. Rolo, despite himself, found himself leaning closer. He could feel the smaller man's breath against his cheek.

“You’re not in Croften anymore, donkey ears. Isn’t this whole adventure you’re on about... exploration?” Isaiah tilts his head as he teases the other man, locking his suggestive gaze with Rolo’s apprehensive stare.

Rolo licked his lips nervously, desperately trying not to get lost in the other man's eyes. "I-I uh. There's gay people in Croften. I - my dad owns a bar. We get dudes-what I'm saying is you're not the only guy who's ever approached me, yanno. I'm not some backwater-I've had oppertunit-man, look, whaddya really want?"

“Hmm, yes quite cultured, obviously.” Isaiah makes a show of looking Rolo up and down. The firbolg is in his usual tasteless clothing. Not a fraction of colour or an inch of embroidery. 

Isaiah feels his teasing can only go so far, so he decides to give his performance a strong finale.

“What if I said, you?” He whispers the phrase, bringing his lips close to Rolo’s ear before leaning back just enough that their lips are almost brushing. 

The hairs on Rolo's ears and the back of his neck stood on point as he felt the tingle of the other man's hot breath against him. A shiver went down his body. But that brief, pleasurable feeling was immediately consumed with rage. Despite his lack of combat training, Rolo rolled them both over so now he was pinning a surprised Isaiah to the floorboards. 

"Stop. Fucking. With. Me. I don't wanna be part of your stupid games." Rolo was tired of people fucking him around like this. Hopefully his anger would mask the saltwater slowly glazing his eyes.

Isaiah feels a moment of fear as he’s manhandled and scolded by the brute of a watchman. It’s easy to forget that although Rolo mightn’t be as tough as some of the others on this ship, he does have a foot on Isaiah and right now, a lot of rage. 

He’d try to wriggle out but his hips, along with his wrists, were expertly pinned. There’s also a sense of guilt starting to build in Isaiah’s chest as he catches the hurt in Rolo’s voice. Maybe the human has gone a bit far. 

“Right, my bad, man. No more screwing with you.” Isaiah is surprised by the pang of disappointment he feels as he makes the promise. Despite it being a charade, he had actually been enjoying himself. More enjoyment then he’d had with anyone in a while. 

Maybe that's why his heart skips a beat when he feels Rolo's lips on his. The fierbolg's lips are chapped, but he’s warm and smells like cinnamon and the sky on a rainy day. Isaiah's heart feels like it's bursting in his chest. 

Just as he was thinking about how gentle Rolo is, more than most of the people Isaiah has been with, Rolo surprises him by biting harshly on Isaiah’s bottom lip. The move causes Isaiah to gasp and soon, their tongues are battling for dominance. Isaiah moans as Rolo expertly runs his tongue across the roof of the human’s mouth. 

And just as suddenly as it begins, it ends. Both men stare at each other with glazed-over eyes for a moment. Rolo wipes his mouth, sits up and takes a moment to catch his breath.

"I think you should leave." Rolo mumbles under his breath, standing up.

Isaiah is still laying on the floor, only now noticing the immense pressure on his wrists where he was being held down.

Isaiah clears his throat as he stands, watching as the firbolg turns away and stubbornly keeps his gaze on the horizon. 

“Of course.” Isaiah agrees, fixing his collar and ironing out the creases of his shirt with his hands. “I should uh- I should get back to work anyways.” 

"Yah." Rolo replied dryly, refusing to look at him.

That night Rolo didn't dream of fiery red hair and tattoos and freckles, but of embroidered shirts sliding off toned bodies and sarcastic chuckles.


End file.
